Martin Milidynes
|Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = Kingdom of Stormwind House of Branson Brotherhood of the Horse (formerly) |Row 6 title = Immediate Relatives|Row 7 title = Beliefs|Row 8 title = Education|Row 9 title = Alignment|Row 10 title =Status |Row 7 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light|Row 6 info = ----|Row 9 info = Lawful Good|imagewidth = 300px|Row 8 info = ----|Row 10 info = Alive}} (This is a WIP.) Martin Milidynes is the son of Carver Milidynes, a popular Stormwind diener-mortician and Rosetta Milidynes (née Jayround), a former cabbage farmer and is the youngest surviving sibling of Charlene Milidynes, a previous Scout Captain under House Ravenshield. He is 5th in line to inherit the Milidynes Morgue, a favored morgue of both Stormwind's lower and middle class families. From the early age of 7, he was the Squire of Sir Asteac Penholt before the Knight's premature death in 35 L.C. Penholt's last words surprisingly urged Martin to join the Order of the Silver Hand instead of continuing his instruction with the Brotherhood of the Horse. His Will and last Testament stating: "He's goal is to protect. He will be of better use to -them- than to us. Brothers of the Horse, do not take him. Replicate my words, guide him unto his correct path." After being respectfully denied by the Brother's of the Horse, Martin was still obstinate, his mind littered with in-confidence. He did not believe he would be able to wield both the Light and a sword, after all; Martin the-then late 15 year old had just witnessed and failed to prevent Penholt's death. With shifting situations, Charlene, his elder sister, soon mirrored Martin. Their situations being similar, her-then Commander was missing in action and presumed dead. (Alive, it later turned out!) Duchess Bronwynn Branson of Kentillie, a friend of Charlene offered her and her family, extending to Martin; a new chance in Kentillie. An offer which would be hesitantly taken, and with the move came the introduction of Gilnean Dame (styled as Sir) Christine Arrerik. Impressed by the teenager's story and adequate skills, Arrierk honored Martin's request and took him in as her Squire. During this time, Martin continued to remember his former Knight's wishes, yet he immaturely persisted and refused to begin yet -another- Squireship at point one. Unfortunately, Arrierk's Squireship would only last for a short amount of time compared to his previous Knight. Only standing at a year, paired with a few stray months before Gilnean officials declared her dead on January 14th, 36 L.C after a few weeks titled, "Missing in Action." Abridged History To be finished. Early life. (Ages 0 to 5) Martin was the fourth child and second youngest child of Carver and Rosetta Milidynes, born three years after Charlene Milidynes and three years before Nicholas Milidynes. Martin was finally brought to light in the early morning of February 26th, 19 L.C around 2:14AM after a relatively "easy" labor. He was named Martin after his grandfather, Arnold Martin Jayround. side. Once the child began to teeth, it was clear that Martin was fond of mashed Oranges, and even fonder of going on hours of 'baby' talk with his siblings, mostly Charlene, who was most keen on figuring out "Baby language." Martin was a rather fussy baby, requiring some sort of entertainment before finally drifting away into sleep baby sleep. Usually in the forms of a make shift baby rattle, made out of dried peas and a wooden container or a charcoal pencil that would typically ended up grazing the upper eyebrow of his eldest sister Beatrice as the small toddler tumbled down after running with it in his hands. Notable Martin quotes: "DadadadadadadAH? Dadadadadaada." - Martin Milidynes, 20. L.C (aged 8 months.) Pre-teens. (Ages 5 to 12) At the age of 6, Martin seemed to be more mature and less restless than the rest of his peers his own age. His family ventured to the Cathedral for Stormwind's weekly sermon. and as so, the tiny Martin presented himself as a gentlemen, and took gentle pride in being courteous while honoring most of the Cathedral's rules under the supervision of the frankly strict, sometimes aged, sometimes fresh faced, Priest or Priestess peeking out of their crisp white cowls to eye the supposedly bad acting children seated away from their parents. When his eldest sister Beatrice took a husband by the name of Sherwood Penholt, the dusty eccentric combat engineer with profound eyes; Martin had never predicted his fate would change. Sherwood had an elder brother and was was the relative of Marshal Dughan, the steward of the Duchy of Goldshire. (The true heir was too young to take power.) Sherwood's brother was Sir Asteac Penholt, a Knight of the Horse who has just turned thirty the previous year. During this period Sir Penholt was silently beginning to scout for a potential Page who'd be turned into his Squire. Needless to say, when attending a party held in celebration of the union, Penholt couldn't help but notice the well mannered child handing out slices of cake to the guests. A conversation ensued and Sir Penholt saw potential in Martin. Martin was patient and listened well for a child, he appeared to be in good health and his stature seemed promising. Penholt would later ask the Milidynes patriarch, Carver Milidynes, if he would allow Martin to undergo a series of small tests to prove if the child indeed was capable and willing to take on such a task of a Page. -- to be continued. Teens years. (13 and ongoing.) Currently, to be continued----- Physical Description To be finished. To be completely written.--- Relationships ----- To be finished, simply wrote down some notes to keep in mind! ------''' '♬ Too many Milidynes, Too many Milidynes. '♬ *Sir Asteac Penholt - Former Knight, died in combat due to heavy injuries. Martin was unfortunately present during his passing. (Has a living brother named Sherwood married to Martin's eldest sister Beatrice.) *Dame (Styled as Sir) Lady Christine Arreirk - Former Knight, went missing in action on the Broken Isles and is presumed dead. The two, while together for a short time compared to his previous Knight, were very trusted friends. *Rosetta Milidynes - Mother dear, mother Milidynes. The two share a strong mother-son relationship yet Martin does not wish to burden his mother with his troubles. He loves her very much and is seen as a devoted son. Rosetta Milidynes is a very kind person, and is often found doing her desired duty as a house-maker. *Carver Milidynes - Father, father Milidynes. Martin and his father both have a strong connection, a bond only known by father and son. However, Carver is known to be loving through sacrificial actions, support and presence, not so much by words. He's held highly in his community and is a former Alliance combatant before his first child was conceived. (Dalton.) *Dalton Milidynes - Eldest brother, and a very down to Earth (Azeroth.) person. *Beatrice Penholt (nee Milidynes) - eldest sister, married former Knight's brother, has a kid who always sticky from candy *Kevin Penholt - toddler nephew *Charlene Mildynes - older sister, closest sibling *Nicholas Milidynes † - youngest sibling, dead, at the age of three (age to be determined, pretty sure it'll be three) *Fredrick "Bubba" Milidynes - uncle, fishermen, supportive *Rosemary Milidynes (nee) Grentlemat - aunt, Fredrick's wife, mother of Rosemary and Jal, friendly * Rosemary Milidynes II - cousin, closest friend *Jalaycian Milidynes - cousin, -inhale- Too many Milidynes, toooo many Milidynes. *Shenda "Shen-Shen" Shadowpaw - friend, very friendly *Katjaa Milidynes (also known as Katjaa the Red) - ... crazy aunt is crazy. older than Carver, attempts at kidnapping Martin: one. Very likely she alined herself with the Scarlet Crusade, presumed dead *Connor Milidynes - cousin, notable combatant of the Alliance, overly prideful, rarely speaks to the family. Martin and his family rightfully believe he no longer sees himself "on their level" Martin dislikes him for allowing pride to taint his heart Notable Affiliations '''To be finished. *Kingdom of Stormwind--born there, lived there for years, family pays taxes, former Squire of the Brotherhood. *Duchy of Kentillie/House Branson-- family is moving there, sister affiliated with it's leaders. Quotes Trivia OOC Trivia * Page modeled/styled after the Queen of the Moonguard Wiki/Fanon herself: Zaria R. Blackmoore. (Looks cleaner!) * In the book "House on Mango Street," by Sandra Cisneros there's a character named "Marin." A young teenage girl who sat on her front porch waiting for a man to rescue her from poverty. This character stood out to me, and so came the inspiration to make Martin a Knight. A hue to the quote, "A Knight in shining armor." * Martin was originally named "Marin" in homage to the same character in Cisneros' book however, I deemed the name too feminine and added a 't' to make it into Martin. * Originally, Martin was planned to be an eight year old NPC that only served to be Charlene's brother and not a full fledged RP character! IC Trivia * Martin is bisexual but this is kept very secretive. * William Creed, a known criminal who didn't quite know who Martin was; offered him membership to his gang named the "Vultures." Martin obviously declined, stating: "If one of your rivals don't kill me then my father sure will." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human